bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Addie Newman
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1985–1986, 1991–1994 | first = November 10, 1985 | last = June 28, 1994 | family = Mitchell | alias = | born = | died = | occupation = Recording artist | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Isaac Evans (1949–1971) Tim Newman (1972–2000) | romances = | father = John Mitchell | mother = Eleanor Mitchell | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Johnny Mitchell Gordy Mitchell Bill Mitchell | sisters = Dinah Love | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Tiny Evans | daughters = Ginny Evans Faith Newman | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Rodney Banks Mitch Evans Devon Robinson | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = Gordon Mitchell Jeremy Mitchell | nieces = Sandy Mitchell Livvie Love Felicia Mitchell Tiffany Mitchell Angela Mitchell | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Adelaide Virginia "Addie" Newman (née Mitchell; previously Evans ) is a fictional character from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Addie is the oldest daughter of John and Eleanor and the twin sister to Johnny. Backstory Born in Detroit on July 6, 1931, and named for her paternal grandmother and great-grandmother, Addie is the oldest daughter of John and Eleanor Mitchell, and twin sister to John, Jr. She is younger than Johnny, but only by 4 minutes. Addie and Johnny are inseparable growing and are the only two of the five Mitchell children to spend significant time in Detroit. In 1941, the family relocates to Jericho City where John is named pastor of Saint Timothy's Church. Despite his controlling nature, Addie adores her father until she witnesses him forcing himself on her mother in early 1947. This marital rape produces the Mitchell last child, Bill. In March 1949, Addie marries Isaac Evans and they soon welcome their daughter, Ginny. Less than a year later, Addie gives birth to her son, named after his father, but affectionately called Tiny. In 1967, when the teenage Ginny gets pregnant, Addie forces her to put the baby up for adoption which puts a strain on their relationship. In 1971, Isaac is killed in Vietnam and Addie finds comfort with Ginny's boyfriend Tim Newman. The two begin an affair and marry a year later. At the age of 41, Addie gives birth to her youngest child, Faith. Storylines 1985–1986 Addie returns to Jericho City upon hearing that her son Tiny is on live support. She convinces her daughter-in-law Didi to take Tiny off of life support claiming he wouldn't want to be kept alive by artificial means. 1991–1994 When baby Devon's stroller roles into the street, Addie rushes to his rescue and gets hit by a car. Addie is rushed to the hospital where she is pronounced dead soon after. Ginny and Faith get into a fight when Ginny suggest their mother might have been suicidal due to her recent diagnosis. References External links